


Поток

by Arminelle



Series: Поток [3]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game), Starfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Space AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Иногда реальности могут переплетаться самым причудливым образом.
Relationships: The Baroness & Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker), The Baroness/Regongar (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Series: Поток [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Поток

По единодушному мнению экипажа, капитан «Мальстрема» — звездолета-исследователя второго типа — была самой дотошной женщиной Миров Соглашения. Ее ярко-рыжая макушка, появлявшаяся как будто в трех местах одновременно, наводила священный трепет на всех — например, на Линдзи, в очередной раз пролившую кофе на датапад и этим едва не уничтожившую фотографии с раскопок на Апостэ (она бы, конечно, их не потеряла, потому что капитан заранее зашифровала и загрузила те в инфосеть, но сам факт оставался фактом), или же на Октавию, чьи заколки и помады обнаруживались в самых неожиданных местах корабля — например, в техническом отсеке или радиорубке. Капитан терпеть не могла беспорядка — но, по злой иронии судьбы, ее окружали люди, которые могли бы в своей безалаберности поспорить с самим Кайденом Кайлином.

— Бедная наша капитан, — вздыхал Джод Кавкен, бортовой врач «Мальстрема» и по совместительству самый замотанный член экипажа, — за что ей только такая команда...

Сама себя, впрочем, капитан не жалела — ей попросту было некогда этим заниматься. Датапад отдавался на починку, заколки безжалостно высыпались в ящик для потерянных и найденных вещей, и порядок восстанавливался вновь — настолько, насколько это было возможно.

Никто бы не поверил, что эта деловитая, утянутая в простую тускло-зеленую форму женщина с резким и низким голосом, в запястье которой был имплантирован никогда не умолкающий коммуникатор — что эта женщина любит смотреть на звезды.

И тем не менее, она любила.

...Они вернулись на станцию «Авессалом» ближе к вечеру, так и не узнав, что случилось с капитаном Варном и его экипажем; опустевший «Варнхолд» был аккуратно пристыкован и выглядел так, что хоть сейчас в ангар. Никаких повреждений — ни внешних, ни внутренних; с помощью Октавии им удалось взломать систему на капитанском терминале, но это ничего не дало. Мультиспектральные сканеры зафиксировали некий объект в окружении корабля примерно неделю назад, но распознать, что именно это был за объект, никому не удалось — кто-то очень старательно стер данные.

Люди попросту исчезли. Капитан Варн, бортинженер Каролин, два пилота — Геккор и Техара, и офицер по науке Сепал Лорентус — от них не осталось и следа, но аварийные капсулы в отсеке расширения стояли нетронутыми. Никто даже не пытался их использовать.

И это было очень, очень подозрительно.

Надеяться на реальную помощь от корпорации «Алдори» было бессмысленно — капитан знала, в каких отношениях Варн был с его главой. Джаманди скорее признает, что еще один звездный искатель сгинул в поисках разгадок тайн космоса, получит мягкий выговор от правительства и будет спокойно жить дальше; команду объявят пропавшей без вести, и вскоре о «Варнхолде» забудут.

Но капитан не желала о нем забывать.

Маэгар Варн был хорошим человеком — слишком хорошим для того, чтобы просто взять и бросить его поиски, не удостоверившись в том, что он и его команда мертвы. А если и мертвы — их следовало похоронить как положено, а не оставить гнить на планетах Простора.

По прибытию команда разбрелась кто куда — Линдзи и Джубилост наверняка отправились в Арканамириум или перерывать архивы звездных искателей, у Джода были какие-то дела в Синей Башне, а Регонгар с Октавией, скорее всего, ушли развлекаться в какой-нибудь лихой космический бар вроде «Пьяного дрона», куда они однажды умудрились затащить капитана и откуда она выпала поздним утром и с дикой головной болью.

Сама же капитан решила прогуляться перед сном. Утром ей придется идти с отчетом в офис Джаманди, и при одной мысли об этом у нее начинали ныть зубы; глава корпорации «Алдори» могла связаться с ней и через инфосеть, но неведомые амбиции каждый раз заставляли ее требовать личной встречи.

Звезды ярко сияли сквозь поликарбонатную оболочку, защищающую станцию «Авессалом» от безжалостного воздействия открытого космоса — сияли и где-то даже успокаивали, и капитан, даже будучи дипломированным биологом и просто практичной женщиной, все же невольно на них засматривалась. Она шла вдоль парков и правительственных зданий, похожих на скрученные спиралью ракушки из армированного стекла; почему-то вдруг подумалось — как они могли выглядеть до Разрыва? В архивах она читала, что раньше Голарион был огромной планетой, а Авессалом — всего-навсего городом, хоть и одним из самых богатых; и дома в нем были каменные или сделанные из деревьев.

Коснувшись пальцами разлапистых ярко-зеленых листьев паркового дерева, капитан чуть улыбнулась. Однажды кто-нибудь разгадает эту тайну.

Несмотря на поздний час, улицы были полны людей — и не-людей тоже; капитан едва не налетела на важного здоровенного веска с высокомерным выражением чешуйчатой морды и двумя дуэльными мечами за спиной.

— Прошу... прощения, — выдохнула она и покачала головой, когда веск, не ответив на ее извинения, прошел мимо. Межвидовые предубеждения всегда ее огорчали.

— Долбаная рептилия! — прорычали за ее спиной; почувствовав неладное, капитан резко обернулась. — Смотри, куда прешь!

Она уже знала, кого увидит.

Неподалеку от нее то ли со злой, то ли с веселой ухмылкой стоял Регонгар; он нагло смотрел на веска, щелкая стальными пальцами левой, аугментированной руки. Разъяренный веск нависал над ним — кажется, он еще не до конца осознал, что его оскорбили.

О Триединый, только не это, мысленно взмолилась капитан. Она решительно направилась к ним.

Веск сделал движение, чтобы вытащить из-за спины один из мечей — но капитан уже ловко ввинтилась между ними.

— Простите моего друга, — внятно выговаривая слова, сказала она и злобно стрельнула глазами в нахмурившегося Регонгара. — Он немного перебрал. «Драконье дыхание» нынче подешевело...

Не давая веску опомниться, капитан схватила Регонгара за запястье и потащила прочь; слава богам, он не стал сопротивляться, потому что в противном случае она бы не справилась — полуорк был на полголовы ее выше и в два раза сильнее.

— Да что с тобой не так, даймоны тебя раздери?! — прошипела она, когда они оказались у какой-то стены из полированного черного стекла. — Ты напился, что ли?

— Чу-уть-чуть, — он попытался ее обнять, но капитан ловко увернулась. — Эй, ты че такая злая? Я ж за тобой от самого ангара шел...

Капитан принюхалась.

— От самого бара, — заключила она. — Все-таки напился. Где Октавия?

— В «Дроне». Развлекается, ты ж знаешь, ей море по колено.

— Я тебя когда-нибудь убью, — капитан гневно раздула ноздри. — Вот просто возьму и убью. Или пристегну наручниками к койке, а чип-ключ выкину в открытый космос.

Его глаза заблестели.

— Продолжай. Поподробнее, че там с наручниками.

— Идиот, — в сердцах стукнула его капитан по плечу. — Мало тебе заражения крови было!.. Еще захотел.

Он довольно заржал, видно, уже забыв о злосчастном веске.

Иногда капитан задавалась вопросом — зачем вообще она взяла его в команду своего звездолета? Изначально она наняла Октавию в качестве бортового офицера по науке и еще потому, что хотела утереть нос Каланне Цейцерер, но не учла того момента, что в нагрузку к Октавии шел и ее боевой товарищ Регонгар — бывший раб из апостианских поселений, наемник и участник половины боев Алого форума на Акитоне. Здраво рассудив, что более опытный, чем она, пилот им пригодится, капитан стиснула зубы и согласилась.

Не то чтобы она об этом потом пожалела — жалели скорее Джод и их регенерационный стол, ну и сама капитан немного тоже, потому что именно они с Джодом зашивали, вправляли кости и спасали от сепсиса Регонгара, который если не ввязывался в драку, то шел аугментироваться к сомнительным подпольным врачам. «Вот вроде не дурак, — мрачно думала капитан, доставая из аптечки последний флакон спрей-плоти, — но почему такой придурок?».

Регонгар и благоразумие были так же далеки друг от друга, как Абаллон от «Идари» — а может, и еще дальше.

— Вот скажи, — он вдруг посерьезнел, — ты же вроде как эмпат, ученая, знаешь, как шарики в голове крутятся. Бывает такое, что вспоминаешь чего-то, а его вроде как с тобой и не было?

— А ты еще больше пей, — посоветовала капитан.

— Да при чем тут!.. — он закусил губу. — Я не про это. Когда я был на Апостэ, над нами с Октавией всякое делали. Мне два раза стирали память. Этим... как его... мнемотическим редактором, слышала о таком?

— Мнемоническим, — машинально поправила капитан, и тут до нее дошло. — Два раза?!

Обычно живое существо можно было подвергнуть очистке единожды, два раза — лишь при условии, что второй редактор будет более навороченным, чем первый. Шанс на то, что разумное создание не превратится в пускающего слюни идиота, был не так велик. Капитан содрогнулась.

— Бог ты мой, — вырвалось у нее.

Он дернул щекой.

— Ага. Так вот после этого я и начал всякое вспоминать, а сегодня меня прям у барной стойки вырубило. То ли приснилось, то ли нет, хрен его разберет. В общем, — Регонгар немного смятенно на нее посмотрел, — я пошел искать тебя. Может, хоть ты поймешь.

Капитан призадумалась.

— У меня нет способности читать память, — сказала она мягко. — Я могу только считывать эмоции, и все равно нужен специальный зонд. Которого у меня тоже нет. Но ты можешь рассказать мне о своих... воспоминаниях. Тем более что я планировала уже возвращаться к себе.

Иногда капитану казалось, что ее дарование — скорее проклятие; практически все, кто узнавали о том, что она — эмпат, почему-то по умолчанию надеялись на то, что она играючи решит все их психологические проблемы.

Но Регонгар — даже при всей своей внешней открытости и раскрепощенности — никогда не заговаривал с ней о чем-то подобном. Напрашивался вывод, что проблема действительно была серьезной.

Они прошли несколько ярдов, прежде чем повисшее между ними молчание было нарушено.

— Значит, вот чего, — наконец сказал он, внимательно рассматривая свое отражение в сверкающей полированной поверхности пола, — я как будто провалился во времени. Туда, за Разрыв. Ну, по крайней мере, так мне казалось...

***

— Кар-р-р! Кар-р-р!

Вылетевший как из ниоткуда ворон был точно таким же, как и тот, который встретил их на задворках Варнхолда — хотя кто их знает, этих пернатых.

В любом случае, обычной птице нечего было делать под землей.

Подняв повыше факел, баронесса выступила вперед, и ее золотистые глаза тревожно сверкнули.

— Это что еще такое? — негромко спросила она.

— Гости для Вор-р-рдакая, — ворон сделал над ними круг, едва не задев краем крыла ухо Регонгара. — Незваные гости!

— Я не скажу тебе, как меня зовут, — предупредила баронесса. — И никто из них не скажет.

— Это мы еще посмотр-р-рим... это мы еще посмотр-р-рим...

Ворон спикировал прямо ей на плечо и крепко сжал его когтями; из-под кривых лап на ткани платья баронессы выступила кровь. Регонгар до боли стиснул пальцами рукоять фальшиона.

«Стой», — одними губами сказала баронесса, и он нехотя повиновался.

— Вер-р-рность, — ворон опасно приблизил острый клюв к ее уху. — Какое дур-рацкое качество. Зачем ты сюда идешь? Ради призрачной дружбы?

Он даже перестал навязчиво налегать на «р».

— Это мое дело, — ровно ответила баронесса. — Я хочу помочь. Вряд ли я смогу объяснить это такому созданию, как ты.

— А ты попробуй. Вот они например, — ворон повернул голову и уставился на Регонгара, — поймут?

Щеки молча стоявшего рядом с ним Тристиана побелели, словно высохшие на солнце кости; его горло дернулось.

— Я — да, — тихо сказал он.

— Какой хор-р-роший мальчик. А ты?

— А я из тебя жареную воронятину сделаю, — оскалился Регонгар; его пальцы кололо, и между ними уже скакали искры. — И не такую дрянь жрали.

— Р-разговаривать не с кем, — кажется, ворон вздохнул.

С громким хлопаньем крыльев он взмыл в потолок, и в ту же секунду со всех сторон раздался стук. Завоняло гнильем.

В свете факела лыбились чьи-то полуистлевшие морды.

— Сударь канцлер! Сударь генерал! — не дав сбить себя с толку, баронесса моментально погасила факел о стену. — Их много!

В опустившейся темноте Регонгар ухмыльнулся и наконец-то вытащил из ножен фальшион. Намечалась хорошая драка.

К тому же, когда еще в следующий раз баронесса назовет его «сударем»?

***

— Баронесса — это я, что ли? — рассмеялась капитан, внимательно слушавшая каждое его слово. — Ну ничего ж себе! А баронская корона у меня была?

— А хрен его разберет, — задумчиво ответил Регонгар. — Я просто знал, что ты баронесса. Чего, совсем двинутый, да?

По уличным голопроекторам передавали последние новости; ведущая, красавица-андроид, строгим и отточенно скорбным голосом говорила: «Прошлой ночью погиб известный журналист-ксеноискатель, восходящая звезда Миров Соглашения — Виллас Гундерсон найден мертвым в собственной квартире. Ведется расследование...».

— Ну вообще, — капитан проводила взглядом проходящего мимо исоки с ранцем за спиной, — есть такая штука, как конфабуляторные воспоминания. Воспоминания замещения. Это расстройство памяти, конечно. Очень на то похоже... Но ты не сумасшедший, — она коснулась рукава его кожаной куртки — его и правой, живой руки.

— Уж надеюсь, — Регонгар цепко ухватил ее за пальцы и переплел их со своими. — Ладно, погнали дальше.

***

Виллас Гундерсон выглядел абсолютно реальным и живым — все та же расхристанная рубаха и голова, на которой словно взорвали сеновал. На то, что это все-таки призрак, указывали две вещи: потерянность в обычно наглом взгляде и его собственное полуразложившееся тело, которое валялось примерно в десяти футах поодаль.

— Он забрал их, — невнятно и монотонно повторял Гундерсон. — Забрал их... забрал их... забрал...

Его голос вибрировал и постепенно затухал; баронесса протянула к нему руку, словно пытаясь коснуться его плеча, и ее бледная ладонь прошла сквозь него. Гундерсон прекратил свое нытье, а потом заплакал. «Свихнулся», — подумал Регонгар, дернувшись.

— Гляньте, помер — а все равно рыдать не разучился! — громко, чтобы заглушить мерзкое чувство, сказал он и расхохотался — но тут же напоролся на яростный взгляд баронессы.

— Рег, не смей кощунствовать! Эта душа не может уйти на Погост. Его не должно тут быть!

— Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, ваша милость, — он примиряюще поднял руки, а одной из них и вовсе закрыл собственный рот. — Молчу, как дохлый тролль.

— Вот и молчи, — посмотрев ему в глаза, баронесса вроде бы чуть смягчилась. Она снова повернулась к Гундерсону. — Кто забрал, сударь Виллас? Пожалуйста, не плачьте... Я хочу вам помочь. Я друг.

Призрак зашелся в воющем рыдании — было ощущение, что это рыдание падает на тебя со всех сторон. Сквозь этот плач можно было с трудом разобрать что-то вроде «вор», но сказать с уверенностью было трудно, потому что громкие жалобные всхлипы перебивали любые слова.

Резко стало еще более холодно и сыро.

Не оборачиваясь, баронесса сделала им знак отойти; даже Тристиану — хоть тот и упрямо попытался рыпнуться. Регонгар сгреб его за рукав.

— Она сама, — сказал он.

Когда-то, пару лет назад, баронесса упокоила призрака на Переправе Неттла; она точно так же тогда прогнала их — его, малявку Линдзи и Октавию — к берегу реки, а сама долго, слишком долго о чем-то с ним говорила.

Так было и сейчас — нытье Гундерсона становилось все тише и тише; он зябко хватал себя за плечи и крутил головой, озираясь в поисках неизвестно чего, но, по крайней мере, уже не рыдал. Хоть и все равно будь здоров как елозил по нервам.

— Вор... вор... Вордака-а-ай!! — неожиданно закричал он и схватил себя за волосы — так, как будто хотел оторвать их вместе с собственным скальпом. — Вордака-а-а-а-ай!

Краем глаза Регонгар увидел, как страшно побледнел жрец — позеленел даже; его хорошенькое лицо исказила жуткая гримаса то ли ужаса, то ли жалости, то ли и того и другого вместе. В принципе, Тристиана нельзя было назвать трусом, хоть он и тот еще рохля — он никогда ничего не боялся и в общем-то стоически переносил все тяготы. Что ж его так испугало, не этот же несчастный мертвяк?

— Он хочет сожрать их души, размолоть их кости, засушить их мозг, — быстро-быстро заговорил Гундерсон, трескуче хихикая после каждого слова, — он забрал их, забрал их... забрал мою тигрицу... мою прекрасную... она теперь и не узнает, как я ее... а-а-а...

Внезапно он замолчал, и его лицо окаменело. И даже перестало быть безумным.

Ровно на секунду.

Потому что через секунду он исчез, как будто его никогда тут и не было, и все, что они видели — просто морок.

Баронесса обернулась к ним; ее окруженные тенью глаза расширились, и в них проступил страх.

— Этого нам еще не хватало... — прошептала она устало. — Что нам делать, а, Рег? Трис?

Порой они все начинали забывать, что баронесса, вообще-то, обычная живая женщина — многие чересчур привыкли и к ее внимательности, и к невозмутимости, и к способности решить любую проблему. Будь бароном он, Регонгар, к даймону бы пошла и тухлая Джейтал со своими заморочками, и закованная в латы красивая задница Валери, и до кучи половина просителей. Вообще все бы косяком пошли, кроме Октавии и баронессы.

Но бароном он не был. И власти схватить баронессу за плечи и унести подальше от всего этого дерьма у него тоже не было.

Маэгар Варн был хорошим мужиком, и одно время его помощь помогала их баронству держаться на плаву; одно это заставило бы баронессу не раздумывая кинуться ему на помощь. Но дело было не только в Варне. Дело было в том, что в опасности были Украденные Земли. А Украденные Земли были для баронессы всем.

Единственный раз — за все эти годы — он видел слезы баронессы в день, когда она прибыла в разоренный Клыкоград прямиком из Первого Мира. Она и тогда толком не плакала — только закусывала изнутри мелко дергающуюся щеку и часто мигала.

У нее и сейчас было такое же лицо.

— Что нам делать? — он вплотную подошел к замершей, как статуя, баронессе. — Я скажу, что нам надо делать. Сейчас я вытащу свой фальшион, а молитвенник свой скимитар. Мы пойдем и выпотрошим кишки этому Вордакаю. Долго и со вкусом. А потом вернемся и отметим это в таверне. Как тебе план?

— Он лич, Рег, — баронесса не стала от него отходить, как обычно, когда они были на людях, — Колдун. Циклоп. Древний. Я слышала.

— Значит, хватит, зажился. Эй, Трис, ты что пить будешь? Вино, мед? Не шарахайся, я тебя научу. Заодно краснеть перестанешь, как девчонка...

Баронесса бледно улыбнулась.

— Вот ты дурной, все-таки... — ее напряженная спина под его руками ненамного расслабилась. — Море по колено... Ладно, — она сморгнула с ресниц слезы. — Делать нечего. Фаразма нам поможет, потому что ненавидит нежить. Саренрэй, уж надеюсь, пустит пару лучиков и тоже поможет. А Калистрия... ну, может, хоть заметит нас, а, если ты ее попросишь?

Она выпрямилась и отстранилась. Молча сжала губы.

Пустые глазницы мертвого Вилласа Гундерсона равнодушно и тупо на них смотрели.

***

По мере рассказа Регонгара капитан все сильнее и сильнее поднимала брови; все это казалось ей каким-то странным сном, не имеющим ничего общего с реальностью. То, что он вспоминал, походило то ли на плод буйного воображения, то ли на последствия «драконьего дыхания» — однако же капитан внимательно слушала. Едва ли Регонгар мог в таких деталях воссоздать все мельчайшие особенности мира до Разрыва: он никогда не был настолько образован. Возможно, Октавия могла что-то ему рассказать, она многое изучала, либо же... Либо же капитан не знала, что и думать.

— Кто такой Тристиан? — спросила она, зацепившись за незнакомое имя.

— Жрец... В белом, — Регонгар потер ладонью лоб. — По-моему, я давно его знаю. Он бывал... даймон... в твоем тронном зале. Кого-то мирил... Или нет. Не знаю. Оно обычно такое, знаешь, бессвязное. Это только сегодня чего-то прямо потоком пошло. Говорить дальше, или как?

— Говори, конечно, — капитан кивнула. Она жалела, что способностью передавать воспоминания обладали только такие же, как и она, эмпаты — увидеть чужими глазами мир до Разрыва было бы прекрасным научным экспериментом.

— Там немного осталось. Значит, спустились мы еще ниже...

***

Уж что-что, а выковыривать мертвому циклопу его искусственный глаз Регонгару еще не приходилось. Вордакай смирно лежал на каменном полу, и под его громадной тушей расплывалось черное кровавое пятно; старательно, как лучший ученик в приходской школе, орудуя в глазнице ножом, он объяснял стоящему неподалеку Тристиану:

— Тут аккуратно надо. Поддеть, чтобы ничего не покоцать, а потом кончиком его вытаскивать...

— Чему ты его там учишь? — из-за статуи какого-то циклопьего божка выглянула баронесса. Растрепанная, в порванном, местами прожженном и заляпанном кровью платье и почему-то с кувшином в руках, она бы напоминала мародерку или расхитительницу могил — если бы Регонгар не знал, как трепетно она относится к захоронениям и всему, что с ними связано.

— Жизни, ваша милость, — глубокомысленно ответил он. — Жизни.

— Ему в жизни не понадобится потрошить циклопов, он приличный человек. Зачем тебе вообще эта дрянь?

— Я попросил, — негромко сказал Тристиан. Он выглядел еще более не от мира сего, чем обычно — хотя скимитаром несколько часов назад размахивал так, что Регонгар даже почти восхитился. Обычно святоша сражался так, как будто каждый удар для него был как нож по сердцу; Вордакая же он добивал с довольно-таки яростной гримасой. «Человеком становится», — с удовольствием думал Регонгар.

Баронесса задумчиво посмотрела на циклопа; она осторожно положила кувшин на пол и опустилась на колени рядом с ним, уперевшись одной рукой о грязную плиту. Она молча смотрела в единственный глаз Вордакая — кроваво-красную стекляшку.

— Око Абаддона, — неожиданно сказала баронесса. — Этот... ворон... говорил о нем? Да, Тристиан?

— О нем, — как-то совсем убито ответил тот. — Артефакт ужасной силы, подчиняющий разум. И неизвестно, что еще оно может...

В глубине глаза как будто что-то зажглось.

— Смотри! — баронесса вдруг склонилась ниже, и ее длинные волосы в полуразвалившейся прическе мазнули по мертвому телу циклопа.

Это было словно отражение — во всяком случае, видели они определенно себя; только какими-то другими. Гладко причесанные и скрученные в пучок волосы баронессы сияли огнем в нездешнем беловатом свете, и даже одета она была в какое-то подобие доспеха — если доспех мог быть таким обтягивающим и даже на вид удобным. Она куда-то шла, а рядом с ней шел он, Регонгар, и что-то ей говорил, и тоже выглядел то ли как помешанный на механизмах нумериец, то ли как еще более помешанный на механизмах нумериец — потому что его левая рука напоминала скорее руку железного голема. «Встроенный молниемет „Сполох-6“, детка!» — пронесся в голове Регонгара его собственный голос.

— Какой, к даймоновой матери, еще сполох? — вслух сказал он, и баронесса недоуменно на него покосилась. Свет внутри глаза, то есть ока-чего-то-там, немного преломился, и изображение поменялось — на фоне звездного неба взлетела громадная стальная птица.

А потом все исчезло.

Баронесса потрясла головой.

— Сполох?

— А хрен его знает, — он посильнее надавил ножом, и Око наконец выскочило из глазницы. Больше в нем не отражалось ничего — стекляшка и стекляшка, и не скажешь, что какой-то там артефакт.

— Мне показалось, что я что-то вспомнила, — неожиданно сказала баронесса. — Будто окатило этим... образами, картинами... Я и не я одновременно. Будто я плыву внутри огромной стальной птицы, как Фаразма внутри Печати... А вокруг меня — ничего. Или наоборот — все на свете... Даймоново Око. Давайте его уничтожим? Тристиан?

— Мне надо, — вдруг решительно сказал Тристиан. Он как-то весь выпрямился и подобрался. — Ты помнишь, как говорила, что я — твой друг и союзник, что бы ни случилось? Пожалуйста, верь мне...

Он выхватил камень из рук ошарашенной баронессы и швырнул его о каменный пол; Око со звоном разлетелось на десятки осколков. В воздухе заискрило.

— Лишенный сияния да сокрушит зло, — громко и четко, как заклинание, отчеканил Тристиан, и его голос тоже рассыпался осколками. — Я сам себя накажу. Я больше не могу, это выше... выше моих сил! — он вдруг расхохотался, как сумасшедший, и его смех перешел в сдавленные рыдания. Почти такие же, как у мертвого Гундерсона — только хуже и страшнее.

— Тристиан... — напряженно сказала баронесса. — В чем дело?

— Уже — ни в чем.

Он приложил к собственным глазам вспыхнувшие ярким белым светом ладони — и заорал, как подстреленная из арбалета птица; из-под ладоней на его щеки потекла темно-красная кровь.

— Пусть... пусть эти глаза больше не увидят того, что я сотворил, — хрипло сказал он. — Я не хочу больше...

— Тристиан!

Переглянувшись с баронессой, Регонгар бросился вперед — но всем, что он успел схватить, был лишь оторвавшийся лоскут белой ткани у схлопнувшегося портала.

— Ну уж нет, — всегда спокойное лицо баронессы исказилось от ярости. Мало кто видел ее в настоящем гневе — разносы на собраниях в Клыкограде были не в счет. — Ну уж нет, ты мне все объяснишь...

В этот момент можно было легко поверить, что ее предками были дикие и нестабильные даэвы-пери, ярость которых могла напугать даже дьяволов — взгляд золотистых глаз баронессы резал похлеще любого меча.

Осколки Ока Абаддона сверкали как-то особенно злорадно.

***

— В общем, я посмотрел в этот самый глаз — и на этом все, больше ничего и не помню, — закончил Регонгар. — Ну, что скажешь?

Пока они шли, уже начал заниматься рассвет; капитан с удивлением поняла, что рассказ Регонгара занял почти половину ночи.

— Человеческое воображение — материя непостижимая, — после долгого раздумья ответила капитан. — Возможно, твои дневные впечатления отложились у тебя в подсознании и приняли такую форму. Плюс, я более чем уверена, что сегодня ночью ты прилично набрался. Это тоже могло послужить катализатором процесса...

— Ну вот, — сказал он в притворном разочаровании. — Я уже думал в экстрасенсы податься... А если серьезно, то такие вещи нефигово напрягают. Как будто смотришь голофильм, но отключить его не можешь. Потому что нихрена это не голофильм, а твоя жизнь.

Капитан улыбнулась.

— Ну, по большому счету, это и есть твоя жизнь. Просто преломленная в твоем же воображении. Психика — штука капризная, она и не такое выкидывает временами. Но, тем не менее, с расстройствами памяти нужно бороться. Я свяжусь со своими бывшими коллегами, может быть, они смогут что-то подсказать...

— Не, не надо. Мне надо было кому-то сказать, а кто еще, кроме тебя и Октавии, будет это слушать? В общем, спасибо, — он крепко сжал ее ладонь, — что выслушала.

— Это моя обязанность как капитана.

— Просто обязанность и все?

Их отношения иногда напоминали радостно несущийся прямиком к Пылающему Архипелагу звездолет — причем такой звездолет, экипаж которого находился где угодно, но только не внутри. Прокладывать иной курс было уже поздно, да и некому.

Завибрировал имплантированный в ее запястье коммуникатор, и капитан быстро подняла к лицу руку.

— Да? — четко сказала она — связь в этом районе станции иногда барахлила.

— Капитан, — чуть искаженный голос Джода был взволнован. — Должен вас предупредить, что не смогу полететь с вами в следующую экспедицию. У меня тяжелый больной. Нужно мое непосредственное присутствие...

— Джод! — сердце капитана упало. Увидев ее лицо, Регонгар перехватил ее руку и приблизил ту к собственному уху. — А как же мы...

— Не беспокойтесь. Я отправлю к вам своего протеже. Я сам был его преподавателем и могу вас уверить, что это прекрасный молодой профессионал... К тому же, он сам изъявил желание присоединиться к команде звездных искателей.

— Д-даймон... — сквозь зубы просвистела капитан.

Менять умного и опытного Джода на какого-то юного выпускника ей совершенно не хотелось. Бортовой врач — это одна из самых ответственных должностей, и капитан не знала, кто мог справиться со своими обязанностями так же блестяще... Но, с другой стороны, Джод не стал бы советовать кого попало.

Капитан вздохнула.

— Что за протеже, Джод?

— О, так вы согласны? — с видимым облегчением сказал тот. — Его зовут Тристиан, я сейчас дам вам номер его коммуникатора... Клянусь Эрастилом, я готов лично поручиться за него.  
«Ему в жизни не понадобится потрошить циклопов, он приличный человек»... Капитан почувствовала, как ее сердце пропустило удар.

Она встретилась глазами с настороженным взглядом Регонгара.

Кое-какая мысль вспыхнула в ее голове, как Матараш на рассветном Акитоне.

— Да, — решительно сказала она. — Давайте номер. Я свяжусь.

Отсоединившись, она несколько секунд смотрела прямо перед собой.

— Значит, воображение? — первым нарушил молчание Регонгар.

— Понятия не имею, — капитан сжала зубы. — Но если это поможет нам найти экипаж «Варнхолда», клянусь Фаразмой, я в этом разберусь.

По единодушному мнению, капитан «Мальстрема» — звездолета-исследователя второго типа — была самой дотошной женщиной Миров Соглашения.

И наверняка одной из самых упрямых и целеустремленных.

Они найдут «Варнхолд», даймон все это забери.

Чего бы им это ни стоило.


End file.
